Zakath's Journal
by Duskshadow555
Summary: Zakath's journal from the events in Seeress of Kell. Written for a book report for school.


Day 1:

- As we followed a caravan route through the mountains of, Belgarion asked me I had ever thought of moving Mallorea's capital from Mal Zeth to here. I informed him about the largely Melcene government, and about the enormous amounts of snow they get here. As I told Belgarion, "People up here don't bother to measure it in inches. They measure it in feet."

- The she-wolf Belgarion and Belgarath found is a most peculiar creature. She acts more intelligent than others of her species, and seems to 'speak' with the sorcerers in an odd and unfamiliar language I have yet to decipher. I've heard men talk to animals before, but never in their own language.

- We set up camp in a small grove of aspens backed by a steep cliff and with a deep mountain river at its front.

Day 2:

- Note to self: Prince Kheldar is a genius; Just before we set off today, he attached a sort of yoke to one of the pack horses. A dozen or so head-sized round rocks trailed behind it on ropes to leave tracks that would look like wagon tracks so any soldiers following wouldn't get suspicious. Maybe I should ask him to come work for me when this whole questing business is sorted out…

- The she-wolf led me to a thicket where we sheltered through a horrid blizzard that seemed as if it was going to last forever! After the storm had subsided, we continued on, leaving behind the carriage Ce'Nedra and the pup had been riding in.

- The beast the wolf had been warning us about finally showed itself today- we weren't exactly sure what its species was at first, (Belgarath said it was an Eldrack, while I thought the monster was an ape-bear), although after a short battle the true nature of the creature was revealed- a Grolim arch-priest called Naradas had convinced one of his underlings to change into the beast and attempt to kill one of us. Why Belgarion didn't let us kill him is beyond me though…

- For some reason Belgarion keeps asking me if I'm Arendish or not. I keep telling him I'm not, but he keeps asking...maybe my actions are causing him to think otherwise…

Day 3:

- For the most part today was uneventful- until we arrived at a man called Burk's camp a few hours ago. We dropped off our Grolim prisoner, then Belgarion, Belgarath, and Polgara went to a tent occupied by another Grolim Burk had found wandering in the forest. He had been a victim of Kell's curse (every Grolim who tries to approach the city will go blind), although he seemed to consider his blindness more as a blessing than a curse. I'm not exactly sure why, but that's what Garion told me.

Day 4:

- I have been somewhat forgetful lately, and have not written in this thing for a several days. Uneventful days, I should mention, but nonetheless days passed without a single thing written in my journal.

- We met a stranger today- an old man who seemed to speak the same wolf-language Belgarion and his grandfather use to speak to the she-wolf. He warned us not to hunt anymore- apparently the Dals don't want this forest profaned with blood. (Whatever that means…)

Day 5:

- Today we met a group of Dals who took us to Kell, which is an absolutely amazing city. I have to remember to ask one of their architects to come with me to Mal Zeth.

- Belgarath and Lady Polgara game me a rather detailed explanation about the history of Kell and when it was built (supposedly probably during the First Age)

Day 6:

- I couldn't hear a thing, but Belgarion and the other sorcerer-folk claimed to be able to hear a murmuring sound that was concluded to be the sound of the Dals 'talking' with each other in a way no outsider could understand.

- Tomorrow I'm going with Belgarion to see Dallan and ask about when I'm supposed to present myself to Cyradis.

Day 7:

- Dallan has proven to be as unresponsive as all the rest of the citizens of Kell. When Garion(he's asked me to call him that) and I went to see him this morning, all he said was, "Be patient, Emperor, of Mallorea. The Holly Seeress will come to you at the proper time." I'm getting tired of all this crypticness.

- Garion, Polgara, and Beldin went to wherever the Seers of Kell live, and returned with Cyradis and Toth. ….Cyradis is so much more beautiful than I remembered…

- Belgarath just announced that the meeting is supposed to take place at Korim, wherever that is.

Day 8:

- We left for Perivor early this morning and traveled until about mid-afternoon, when something very peculiar happened. Zandramas tricked Ce'Nedra into revealing the location of the Place Which Is No More by creating an apparition of Arell (who is dead), and pretending to give Ce'Nedra her child. Polgara has insisted that Ce'Nedra never finds out about this- it could drive her into hysterics and cause her to have another bout of melancholia. We continued on until sunset, and for some reason Garion was angry with me. He's over it now, though.

- I sent a note to an imperial garrison in Lengha. They'll move out with troops and

- Some Darshivan soldiers tried to ambush us. It's very hard to ambush someone when you're dead though…

- Garion has a dark side…he and Silk told me about when he killed Asharak the Murgo by setting fire to him and letting him burn to death. He was the one who killed Garion's parents, so I guess the action was appropriate…

- A ship was sent to us, most likely from Kell, to take us to the island of Perivor. On the ship Cyradis insisted that Garion and I wear armor at Perivor. How do people manage to wear it for more than a few hours? The sword was impossibly heavy as well- Garion had to have the orb make it lighter for me.

Day 9:

- We arrived at Perivor about noon. The inhabitants of the island seem to be similar to the Mimbrate Arends, who are reputed to be very brave. I guess that explains the reputation of Perivor. A local knight, Sir Astellig, greeted us and allowed us to spend the night in his castle. I don't think I ever expected to be compelled to speak so formally- so many thees and thous and forasmuches...I get headaches just from thinking about it. How am I going to last? Sir Astilleg is going to take us to Dal Perivor tomorrow.

Day 10:

- According to Garion and others who have been there, Dal Perivor is much like an exact duplicate of Vo Mimbre. The city walls (are) high and thick and yellow, and brightly colored pennons flew from spires within those walls. Sir Astellig explained that the settlers of Perivor were homesick for Arendia, so they build Dal Perivor to be like Vo Mimbre.

- Naradas has pretty much taken control of the king under the pseudonym Erezel. He has forced Garion and myself to enter in a tourney that takes place in ten days. I need to learn how to joust before the tournament...perhaps Garion will teach me…

Day 11:

- This morning Garion and I went out of town to practice jousting. I discovered that I am worse at it than I thought...how embarrassing.

- Garion suggested that we deliberately lose the tourney to avoid hurting ourselves. I told him he had my imperial permission to cheat, so he would use his sorcery to fix the competition so that we'll win, as long as Belgarath will keep Naradas off our necks.

Day 12:

- It's the day of the tournament, which went rather well, if I do say so myself. Garion used sorcery on his sword, while I applied a fencing technique that worked spectacularly. We won, naturally, but I don't think either of us was expecting Naradas to make the prize of winning battling a dragon.

Day 13:

- Torak's Teeth! The dragon was bigger than an elephant! We caught her off guard as she was eating, charging then sinking our lances as deep into her as we could, leaving them stuck in near the wing. Belgarath and the she-wolf attacked her tail, biting and scratching it as the dragon was distracted. When we returned to Dal Perivor, Belgarath's telling of what happened sounded much more heroic than how it actually happened…

- Lady Polgara was _most _unhappy with us. Apparently the note we left wasn't the only one she's gotten from Garion and Belgarath leaving without her permission. I don't think it would be a very good idea to have her as an enemy.

Day 14:

- Naradas is dead now- Sadi put a kind of poison on his spoon just before dinner and it made him choke to death. However, now the king is in mourning, and probably won't let Belgarath look at the map that will tell us where The Place Which Is No More is.

Day 15:

- Cyradis brought a necromancer from Kell to make Naradas's soul tell the king the truth. Belgarath was then able to look at the map, which told him that Korim is the Turim Reef.

Day 16:

- If I was told that the she-wolf was a woman, I would have told the man he was crazy had I not seen the wolf transform into Poledra, Garion's grandmother, with my own eyes. Apparently everyone had thought that Poledra had died in childbirth when Polgara and her sister Belderan were born. Poledra explained that the Gods Aldur and UL had come to her and told her that they had a great task for her that would involve her leaving everyone behind to prepare for it. She left the Vale and went with UL to Prolgu to receive instruction.

- We set off to the Korim reef in a ship belonging to a sailor named Captain Kresca, a Melcene who has charts of the reef. Garion says he's probably the only man in these waters who does.

Day 17:

- We arrived at Korim this morning. Everyone is full of anxiety, knowing that tomorrow will be the day of the fated meeting between the Children of Light and Dark. At the moment the plan is Captain Kresca will drop us off during low tide, Garion and I will put our armor on, then we will all go wait for Zandramas by the cave the Sardion is currently in.

- I can't sleep. What if I'm the one who will die?

Day 18:

- I had awful nightmares last night. I was presiding over a trial. I had to condemn a number of people, including Cyradis, but I was forced to condemn her anyway. It was horrible…

- Garion thinks Zandramas is the reason everyone had nightmares. Poledra said the Child of Dark doesn't attack the body; it attacks the mind.

- The weather has been to our advantage- wet, gray fog almost thick enough to walk on. We rowed to shore in a longboat, then Garion and I put on our armor. Silk and Beldin scouted around for a bit and returned with news of Zandramas waiting for us at the entrance of the cave. Silk told us that she had about forty Grolims with her-about five of them were dead. Silk led the way to the way to the amphitheater. When we arrived, the Orb began to glow an angry red color, confirming the suspicion of the Sardion being in the cave. To say the least, Zandramas looked like the night sky. The lights in Zandramas/ face were not stationary, but swirled restlessly beneath her skin. Zandramas ordered her Grolims to attack us, but the four sorcerers on our side(Beldin, Belgarath, Polgara, and Poledra) were able to stop it. A battle began soon after that, during which a number of our group had the opportunity to show off our own unique ways of killing Grolims. When the Grolims had either died or given up, Zandramas tried to directly attack Garion. Cyradis intervened, so the Darshivan sorceress ordered her Grolims to kill the beautiful seeress. Both the Grolims and myself did not know that the same enchantment that surrounds Kell had been placed on Cyradis. It is very hard to attack someone when you're blind. After the destruction of her small army of Grolims, Zandramas was quick to submit to fate and consent to enter the portal into the Place Which Is No More. However, the submission was a ruse to trap Garion in the cavern with a dragon possessed by the Demon Lord Mordja. As there was no way out of fighting both Mordja and the dragon, and it was the only way to kill Mordja, we eventually end up killing the dragon. During the battle, Toth was killed, causing Cyradis to break down, crush by her grief. Poor Cyradis...I feel terrible for her…. We followed Garion and Cyradis through a corridor that opened out into a submerged grotto that had a faintly reptilian smell overlaid by the odor of long-dead meat, and the floor was littered with gnawed white bones. The lair of the Dragon God had become the lair of the dragon herself...how ironic. Lying on the center of an altar on the near wall was the Sardion. It glowed red, its ugly light illuminating the grotto. The Orb made a sudden animallike snarl, which was repeated by the Sardion. Flickering streaks of blue shot up through the milky-red Sardion, and similarly, angry red bathed the Orb in undulant waves as all the conflicts of all the ages came together in the small, confined space. However upset the stone was…..am I really saying that a _stone_ can have feelings?...both the Orb and the Sardion quit the light show when Garion told them to. Still trying to thwart her fate, Zandramas desperately grabbed Garion's son and pushed his Orb-marked hand in front of her, trying to make him touch the Sardion. Garion was faced with an extremely difficult- let the Dark win, or kill his son. I'm not exactly sure of what happened, but I know that Zandramas truely submitted to the descision of Cyradis, who stepped up to the altar to face them. She told them to make their choices. Zandramas, of course, chose Geran, and Garion chose Eriond. The time of the Choice came, though I don't think Cyradis was as prepared for it as she had thought- Polgara had to remove her blindfold before the seeress would choose. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to be writing down what happened after, but I will try to summarize it all just in case I'm not. Cyradis chose Eriond, who became the new God of Angarak, the Sardion exploded, Eriond told me to take care of my beloved Cyradis; Zandramas was dragged down to Hell, the sorcerers gave Toth a magnificent burial (no one's sure who came up with the idea, but soon the whole area was covered in beautiful flowers). We exited the grotto- it was getting pretty depressing there- and Eriond announced that some friends were going to stop by soon.

- Garion's friends from his previous quest arrived in the ship, _Seabird_. Since the Mimbrate knight Mandorallen was among them, I got to show off the fancy dialect I learned at Dal Perivor. He seemed very impressed. Silk finished the introductions a little later, I decided to rest for a moment, then do something very important- I proposed to Cyradis. She said yes! Well, what she said exactly was, "Then gladly will I accompany thee to Mal Zeth, for thou art now my truest friend and dearest companion." I feel as if all those years of lonliness have been pushed to the side.

Days 19-24:

- We returned to Perivor. I was not surprised to find that the appearance of Sir Mandorallen, the invincible Baron of Vo Mandor, in the court of King Oldorin caused an awed silence. Garion and I, who had to once more wear full armor, announced to King Oldorin that our quest had been successful. The banquets and entertainments lasted well into the night for several days. General Atesca and Brador arrived at Perivor, closely followed by King Anheg of Cherek and Emperor Varana of Tolnedra.

- Cyradis, Eriond and I left for Mal Zeth with Atesca and Brador, while the rest of them were to board the _Seabird _for the long voyage home.


End file.
